Forever Dream
by eternalangst
Summary: AU fic where Yugi is a poor street girl and Yami is the son of a rich government official. Yugi/Yami Seto/Yugi later on
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh...blah…blah…blah…(Yugi is not a girl)  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to Loki! C8 rules!  
  
  
  
Forever Dream  
  
"Here, Girl! Here's your pay." The big burly man looking satisfied pulled up his pants and handed Yugi fifty dollars before shoving her out the door. Her damp hair clung to the nape of her neck as she stood out in the pouring rain. Grudgingly, she walked onto the street and then into a darkened alleyway.  
  
Looking around her home for the past two days she crawled into the cardboard box. She brushed a blonde bang behind her ear and slept, wet, tired, and miserable.  
  
Yami Matsuya woke to a small strand of light peeking through his red velvet curtains and hitting his face. He yawned and shifted to turn away from the light. The light persisted shining now through more cracks in the space between the curtains and onto his light blue pajamas. He groaned and got out of bed.  
  
Walking over to the curtain he fingered the soft velvet felt. Sighing he went to the silk rope at the edge of the curtain. He pulled gently and the huge curtain opened shining light. Yami shielded his eyes as the light struck him illuminating his features. His blonde hair shimmered like gold in the light. Bright red eyes looked out of the window.  
  
His hands gently touched the windowpane. His fingers were delicate but firm a sign of nobility. He stalked back to his bed and gently smoothed out the wrinkles before quickly changing into his proper attire.  
  
Sighing again he walked to the door. He rested his hand on the doorknob before turning it and walking into the huge balcony that overlapped over the living room. Carefully making his way to the stairs we rested his hand on the ivory rail and walked down. When he reached the bottom he looked around and seeing that there was no one there he walked briskly to the hall. Slipping out of the house he walked toward the Iron Gate that fenced in Matsuya Manor.  
  
  
  
Yugi woke up damp and cold. Small rays of sunlight shone through the rips in the cardboard. A particulary large rip shone on her face. She blinked and wriggled out of the dilapidated box. Her hard violet looked around. They softened at this familiar home surrounding. Trashcans spilled over here and there, rats crawling around, thrown out boxes and food lying around. She walked through the alleyway stepping on manure, cereal boxes, and leftover Chinese food. Reaching the street outside she blended into the crowd and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Yami sidestepped past his bodyguards and dashed out into the street. He would get in so much trouble if his parents caught him out here mingling with the "lowlifes" and "slum trash". Still, he liked being with the middle class. He liked seeing their smiling, happy faces even though they weren't rich. He liked their fierce determination to get up everyday and get through their hard work. He walked around the city through lunch and for some time after that before glimpsing a pretty young girl. He blinked. She was gone. Determined to find her he pushed through the crowd.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God," whispered Yugi "Oh my God. I saw him. I saw him." Hurriedly gathering her belongings she ran out into the street and into another alley. She slowed down to catch her breath and slowly sank to the floor. Cradling her head in her hands she whispered, "Yami Matsuya, the Matsuya family, I hate them all!" Tears rolled down Yugi's trembling face as she remembered. A burning building…she fainted.  
  
  
  
Yami looked around the crowded street. The girl was gone. Shaking his head he trudged back home. He hadn't gone more than a few yards before he heard a quiet sobbing. Following his ear he silently walked into a dark alleyway. Straining his eyes he saw the girl up ahead lying on the ground. Reaching the girl he bent down and felt her pulse. "Still alive" he muttered. He picked her up gently and started walking towards his home. Upon reaching his home, the Matsuya Estate, he gently threw Yugi over his shoulder and started scaling the wall to his room window.  
  
Careful not to blister his hands he gripped small protrusions from the wall. His delicate, but firm hands gripped the ledges with a strong grip. Reaching his window, he deftly slipped it open before sliding into his room. Laying Yugi on the bed he turned around and closed the window firmly. He moved back to the bed and sat next to the unconscious body.  
  
He gently brushed the bangs that fell onto her face. He breathed God she's beautiful he thought. Like…like…like and angel. Changing quickly into his resting attire he walked out into the hall and called "Mother, I'm home!" A thin tall lady came out of the room at the end of the hall. Her face was covered with makeup and she wore earrings, necklaces, rings, and bracelets. "Oh Hello, Yami…" she drawled " Do be a dear and tell your father dinner is in half an hour."  
  
"Yes, Mother" he replied and scurried off. As he left he heard his mom opening his sister's door and saying "Anzu dear, dinner is in thirty minutes."  
  
  
  
Yugi awoke and felt herself surrounded by silky blankets. She rubbed against them and purred. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes. Her vision was blurred as she surveyed her surroundings. This room was magnificent! Huge wide oak door. Big, wide polished mahogany desks.  
  
A huge window with velvet curtains and a silk rope, and a queen sized bed, fit for a king, with silk blankets and a hand-made goose feather pillow. She hopped off the bed and walked towards the door. As she reached towards the doorknob the door swung opened and Yami walked in, both hands filled with boxes. Yugi gasped when she saw him, "Yami…Yami Matsuya!" 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okok, I've been dead for the longest time, but schools a biotch, I've finished actually almost all of the story, and no I do not hate Yugioh. I'm still working on this story, even tho it really sucks, and I can write a lot better now, I'm slowly translating to Yugioh, nothing makes much sense not but I'm realllly sorry cuz well, this was an original and I sorta shifted it to Yugioh and then I found out that some of the characters couldn't shift so I had to remake some parts. So yea. Everyone is OOC because they came from other characters and Serenity is Yami's sister, poor poor Serenity ^^;; Neways, if you guys really like this I I'll continue it. otherwise, yea I'm REALLY REALLY busy .  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Jack SHIZ!!!!! Ok done.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Glad you know my name" grinned Yami. "Know your name!" hissed Yugi raising her voice, "you think I don't know your name!" "Quiet down!" Yami whispered. "You're telling me to quiet-"  
  
"Shut Up!" hissed Yami. "You make me!" Yugi retorted, raising her voice another notch. Yami leaned forward, his hands still full with boxes and placed his lips on hers, hard. Her lips tasted like strawberries. Soft, yet firm. They hadn't changed over the years. He dropped the boxes and pushed her against the wall their lips still touching. He whispered into her ear, "Quiet, please!" "Yami, what's going on up there?" a singsong voice called up. "Nothing mother!" yelled Yami "Alright dear, dinner is in fifteen minutes, and we have a guest coming!" "Ok Mother!" Yami picked up his boxes and placed them on the bed. Then selecting a pink box he handed it to Yugi, "Here, get changed." "Right here? In front of you?" "Yes, in front of me," he said sarcastically, "No, go change in the bathroom. He led her to a door in the left back corner of the room. Opening the door he ushered her in. Closing the door behind him he called "Knock on the door when you're done." Inside the bathroom she opened up the box and found a beautiful blue satin gown. She sat down on the toilet and held it close. A ball.she was dancing.there were bright lights all around.a crash.Yugi screamed as her head throbbed. She could here Yami pounding frantically on the door. "Yugi! Yugi! Are you all right?" She stuttered "I'm fine." The pounding stopped. She sighed. "He seems so.familiar.as if I met him in a dream." she whispered. She quickly undressed and pulled on the dress. Looking up into the mirror she adjusted the shoulder straps before brushing her head back revealing a light scar barely visible next to the pale skin next to it. "This seems so familiar.she put her hand on the sink. She coughed into the sink. Washing her hands she never noticed the droplets of blood that came out of her mouth and onto the sink. She brought the hands up to her face and washed off month's worth of dirt and grime. She walked out, her face dripping with water. Yami laughed. Yugi stuck out her tongue, "Hey! Don't laugh at me." Yami wiped tears from the corner of his eyes before wrapping his arms around her and sitting down onto the bed. Yugi leaned back. This felt so.right and.intimate. Like they've done this before. Yami whispered into her ear. "I've missed you Yugi." He picked up a towel and gently wiped her face before kissing her on the cheek. He misses me? I don't even know him. Do I? He seems so.familiar.like a dream.she leaned over put a hand on his face. "Remember me?" asked Yami softly. "I'm sorry.no" "S'okay" he whispered. "Don't look so glum." he whispered "You're having dinner at the Matsuya Manor. Yugi smiled weakly. Matsuya Manor.So distinctive. A voice coursed through her brain "Run Yugi Run.--- is coming to get you." her eyes glazed over. Yami looked worriedly at her. He gently shook her, "Yugi, Yugi, hello?" Yugi gently leaned on Yami for support, crying softly into his shirt. "Make the voices go away. Make the voices go away. Please Yami.please." "Yugi run.run Yugi run.he's coming." "AHHHHHHH" screamed Yugi gripping her head "Go away! Go away, please!" The voice persisted. "Run! Run! Run!" Yami held her close kissing her forehead. She visibly flinched. Tears flowed down Yami's face. "Yugi what happened to you.I thought I lost you." Memories flowed back through his memory. A younger Yami was searching the streets "Yugi? Yugi? Please come back!" Up ahead in the shadows Yami saw Yugi's father "Mr. Moto! Mr. Moto!" A dark shadow appeared behind Mr. Moto and quickly stuck something into him and then swiftly disappeared back into the shadows. Yami ran up to Yugi's fallen father. He croaked out "He's after us.protect Yugi please."  
  
Yami was jolted back into the present by a quiet sobbing in his arms. It seemed like Yugi had calmed down. He kissed her forehead. "It's okay.it's okay" Yami turned her face around so that she was looking at him. He gently shook her head and whispered "Beautiful girls don't cry so stop crying k'?" he bent down and started kissing away her tears. A blush crept up Yugi's cheeks. Yami spoke into her ear. "We better head down to dinner." "But, but.I don't know you." "You don't.remember me at all?" he whispered silently. She shook her head. "Well, how do you know my name?" "Someone. sang me a song.I remember." Yugi articulated. Yami looked shocked. "Our song." he croaked. He sang softly, "We will always be together.Yami.Yugi.We belong with each other." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Beware.Beware.but go along. it is safe now my child." the"That's it.and then.dancing.a crash." she shook her head. "It must have been a dream, besides your family is famous on the streets. The third richest family in the world.who wouldn't know you." Yami looked at her sadly. "Please come with me." Yugi looked around nervously. The whispering started again. "Beware ---, Beware ---" "Beware WHO?" she screamed. "Yugi! Yugi! Are you all right?" asked Yami "Who? Tell ME!" voice faded into the retreating shadows. Yugi sighed. "Yami." whispered Yugi "We will always be together" she sang in a broken voice before crying into Yami's chest. Yami hugged her close. "Now come on, dinner is starting." Yugi shuffled around and looked to the floor. Yami sighed exasperatedly. "Don't make me carry you down there!" Yugi pouted. "Fine." Yami picked her up and made his way to the door. Yugi shrieked "Put me down! Put me down!" Yami gently set her on the floor. He looked at her softly. "Ready to go yet?" he asked. Yugi nodded slowly and followed Yami out of the room. Walking down the stairs she marveled at the beauty of the interior of the Matsuya Manor. Intricate glass chandeliers coveted the ceiling while beautiful tapestries and paintings lined the walls. Even the floors weren't left out of this intricate design. The floor was tiled with beautiful mosaics. "How beautiful" she gasped out in wonder. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck. "You have no idea how resplendent you look in that gown," he whispered. ", Our walls, ceilings, and floors pale in comparison." She looked down at his wrists. There on the left one was a bracelet. She stopped for a moment looking intently at it. It glistened under the light of the chandeliers. It was a simple gold bracelet with two diamonds shaped into R's intertwined and glittering in the light. Upon further observation she noticed some words engraved into this bracelet. She read silently 'Y&Y Forever Always'. Yami held his breath "Now do you remember?" his words caressed her cheek. She felt his soft breath in her ear. The stars.a field. "I'm sorry," she finally said. "It's okay, it's not your fault." He kissed her cheek "How I've missed the feel of your skin Yugi." His thoughts went back to the time that she gave him the bracelet. They were in a wide-open field, stargazing. He sighed. They continued their walk down the stairs. Yugi nuzzled at his neck as he led her through the hall, the ballroom, and the study before reaching the large dining hall. Yugi was once again in awe at the splendor of the room. The beautiful dancing lights dotted the ceiling while there were long windows that overlooked the Matsuya Backyard. She then turned her attention to the dining table. She gasped. It was made of jade and covered with a silk tablecloth. The fragrance of perfume cut through the air as Yami's mother walked in. "Yami dear, who do you have with you?" "Mother, this is Yugi." "Oh hello, Yugi darling, you look absolutely stunning today." Her mouth split into an honest grin. She turned back to Yami "Yami dear, don't you want to meet your guest?" She led a beautiful girl with long brown hair into the room. "I'm sure you remember Mokuba, don't you?" The girl slowly lifted her head displaying soft chocolate eyes. Her eyes brightened when she saw Yami and Yugi. Walking over to them she whispered to Yami "I see you found her." she winked at Yugi. "I'll go get your father and Serenity, Yami ok?" "Okay, Mother" Silence filled the room as another guest walked in. He smiled a soft half smile before walking over to the group. "Well, well, I see you've returned," Yami drew Yugi close protectively, "and I see that you haven't changed at all Yami." "Seto!" hissed Yami through clenched teeth. "Beware --- Beware --- Beware ---!" "Beware.Beware." "Yugi?" Yami shook her nervously "Yugi?" Seto chuckled. "Seto! What did you do to her? Seto!" "Big Brother?" asked Mokuba "what did you do?" "Nothing" said Seto "Nothing." Yugi stirred in Yami's arms. "I'm sorry." she said, her forehead lined with sweat. "What happened?" asked Yami. "The voices." whispered Yugi. Yami glared at Seto. Seto's eyes flashed dangerously before reverting to what seemed like normal. "Did I miss something?" a lilting voice sang from the doorway. Yami smiled broadly. "Serenity!" "Yugi" he spoke "meet my sister Serenity, Serenity do you remember Yugi?" "DO I EVER!" yelled Serenity as she pulled Yugi off to the side chattering about this and that. Yami smiled as Yugi shot him a helpless look. He mouthed 'She's just happy to see you' "I see the family is all here." A gruff voice said from the doorway. They all turned to look at the doorway. A tall man with stern hard eyes walked in the room. "Well, shall we begin?" Yami's mother trailed inside. "All right everybody you can be seated now." She said. On one side of the table Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled her down next to him. Mokuba sat next to Yugi while Serenity sat across from Mokuba. Seto, seeing that the two spots next to Yugi were taken, sat across from her while Yami's parents took up the ends of the table. Yami's mother waved to a maid and dinner began. The maids brought out plates laden with all kinds of exotic foods. Yugi's eyes grew and grew with each passing dish. She saw oysters, caviar, fettuccini, sushi, and so much more! There was more food here than she ate last month! She started sweating. Yami, sensing her restlessness leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Relax, just watch my mother and follow how she eats." Across the table Seto's eyebrow twitched. Yami grinned and started nuzzling Yugi's neck. Yugi looked down at him quizzically. "Never Mind" whispered Yami "I'll tell you later." BANG! Seto slammed his hand down on the table causing everyone to look at him. In an icy cold voice he whispered. "May I please be excused?" he hissed. If looks could kill Yami would be dead. Yami's mother sensing the tension excused him. He left the room seething with jealousy. After he disappeared from sight she turned around and started chuckling before giving Yami a thumbs up. "This makes me sick" said Yami's father. He got up and left in a fury. Back at the table Mrs. Matsuya started laughing again while Mokuba's mouth began to turn upwards. Yugi ate slowly while the rest of dinner passed uneventfully. Seto and Yami's father never returned to the dinner table.  
  
After dinner, Yami's mother walked upstairs talking about this new make-up and eyeliner she was just dying to try. As she left she called back. "Yami, Mokuba's parents are out on business so they'll be staying here for a while. Would you be so kind as to show there to the guest room?" "Yes, mother" he replied obediently. Mokuba tugged at her necklace nervously as Yami led them through the wide halls. He walked with broad strides before turning a corner and opening a door. "After you, ladies." Yugi paused unsure of what to do next "You first, is what I meant" whispered Yami. Yugi sighed "I'm sorry I'm so stupid." she whispered back. "You're not stupid," said Yami drawing her close. "Watch Out.Watch Out.He's back." Yugi turned around just to see a shadow disappear into the shadows. "Beware.Beware." she grasped her head. "Stop.please!" She felt a warm hand clasp her own as Yami's lips found hers. He pushed her up against the wall as the kiss deepened. Yugi's lips sought comfort while Yami's sought desire. Yami broke off and inhaled Yugi's scent before caressing Yugi's neck. "I've missed you so badly.in more ways than one." Mokuba turned around and gasped. Both heads looked up. "I'm sorry if I disrupted something." "S'okay" replied Yami grinning, "Well I'll be in my room if you need me. C'mon Yugi let's go." Yugi followed him obediently. Mokuba sighed before smiling an odd half smile. "Just like the old days." Going over to the cabinet she set up a picture of her and Yami, with Yami's hands wrapped around her neck. She left the room looking for her brother.  
  
Yugi giggled as Yami picked her up and bounded up the steps. She felt ditzy and light-headed. She clutched as Yami's neck as his strong arms supported her light body. He whispered into her ear. His voice fluttered crisply like a dead leaf in autumn. "You're so light.are you sick" She shook her head. "I don't think so." "Good, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Maybe after tonight you'll remember."He reached the top of the stairs. "Do you want me to put you down?" he asked softly. "No." whispered Yugi faintly her voice filled with desire. Yami's eyes glowed with a fervid lust. "Wonderful." he trailed before carrying her into the rooms. Soft giggles could be heard coming out.  
  
Mokuba wandered around the rooms of the Matsuya Mansion calling out softly. "Seto.Seto.Seto." She found him brooding in the back of the Matsuya Study, his face toward the window. Bookshelves lined the walls of the Matsuya Study and the ground was covered with a Persian rug. She walked towards him. Seto's fists were clenched, his face red. Mokuba delicately covered his hands with her own. "What's wrong brother?" "She should have been mine! After all that I did! This cannot be happening!" Mokuba gasped, "You didn't! That wasn't her! Tell me that wasn't her!" She watched him intently. His eyes glittered green in the moonlight coming through the windows. His regal face looked fiercely at her but she glared back with equal fervor. He slowly moved his head up and down. "How could you! Oh Yugi.I'm sorry I didn't know.it was you" "She should have been mine." "Is that all you can say? Is what all you feel? You crash Yugi's birthday party, murder her family, and leave her unconscious on the street. After all this can you truly say that you have feelings for her? If this is your love, I scorn it. You think I don't know what happened?" she whispered softly. "Yes, Seto, Yami told it all to me. The reason behind your rivalry, and the time the rivalry went too far." Seto remained silent and shifted his eyes everywhere but Mokuba's face. "Didn't you remember? Yami was at the party. He watched in horror as you stabbed everyone in her family, then ran to comfort her." Seto looked away as tears sprang to the corner of his eye. "Yes, Seto I know what happens next. When you tried to comfort her she pushed you away and called you a murde-" "Shut Up!" Tears visibly fell down his cheeks now. "and then you struck her on the side of the hea-" "I said shut up! Please just shut up and leave me alone!" Mokuba stalked out of the study. She unveiled an area of a necklace and withdrew a golden locket. Opening up the locket she looked at the picture contained inside. It was a picture of her and Yugi with their arms around each other's shoulders. She gently touched the picture, "Oh Yugi.we promised we would be friends forever.what happened?"  
  
Yugi lay panting on Yami's chest. His fingers ran through her short soft hair that was now coated with sweat. Yugi snuggled up gently to Yami's body as he held her tight. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. This was familiar as if it was in a.dream. A quiet voice broke the silence. "How did you live on the streets Yugi? I mean what did you do for money?" Yugi lay silent. Heavy breathing could be heard in the room. She turned away and faced the wall. "." Yami sighed and drew her closer to him. She visibly flinched. "Why won't you tell me." She sighed before replying "That'll be forty dollars please." Yami's eyes grew wide. "That's how you made money?" She nodded slowly clinging to him. She buried her face in his neck as tears sprung to the corner of her eyes. Yami had a blank look on his face. "How could they do that to you. Why would you have to resort to selling your body for money?" Yugi shrugged. "It was either that or die" she whimpered. She looked down. Yami put his hand and lifted her head so that she was looking into his eyes. He whispered "From now on, I'll take care of you okay? You won't have to go back to the streets, I swear it." He held her close. "I'll protect you." he whispered into her ear. She cupped his face with her hands. "Oh Yami."  
  
Mokuba lay on her bed holding her locket. Her fingers gently fingered the aureate chain before she drifted off into sleep haunted by bitter nightmares.  
  
A drowsy voice broke through the silence of Yami's room. "I'm glad my room is soundproof." Yami dozed off with Yugi still in his arms. "Yami?" "ZzzzzZ." "Yami!" "ZzzzzZ"." "Hmph!" "Wha?" "Never mind" "Ok.ZzzzzZ" Yugi sighed in exasperation. "Oh well." she burrowed into Yami's strong arms and let sleep overcome her. Yugi woke up next to a warm object. She squeezed it. Yami gasped for air as Yugi squeezed his ribs. Wow she squeezes hard, he thought. He gently undid her death grip and got out of bed. Brushing his bangs out of his eyes he looked around the room. Sighing he began picking up the boxes he dropped yesterday. Placing them on the bed he began sifting through them. One by one he opened the boxes, looked through the clothes each box contained, then tossed them over the side of the bed. Finally seeing a pair of pajamas that he liked, he laid it out next to her. His eyes trailed her beautiful soft face. In her sleep her eyes were closed and content. Yet, when she was awake her eyes were full of apprehension. Every time he looked at her he wanted to pick her up and kiss that worry away. He walked over to the closet and pulled on his pajamas. He hopped onto the bed and gently held Yugi's face in his hand "Time to wake up now love." Yugi's eyes fluttered open for a moment before closing again. "Wake Up sleepyhead" whispered Yami. Yugi turned away. "GET UP NOW! IT IS BREAKFAST!" Yugi pushed her head further down into the pillows. Yami, growing impatient, stuck his fingers into his mouth and blew a shrill whistle. Yugi jolted up "I'm up! I'm up! Sheesh! I've been up ever since you said time to get up." "Sure." trailed Yami eyeing her suspiciously. "Here," he said, handing her the pajamas he set out earlier, "put these on." Yugi nodded and delicately pulled them on. A loud voice called from downstairs. "BREAKFAST!" Yugi glared at Yami "You just said that break-" Yami's loud whistling cut her off. He Suddenly became fascinated with the ceiling. Yugi sighed and stalked out of the room with Yami trailing behind. As they walked down the stairs they saw Seto emerge from the Study. Yami quickly pulled Yugi close to him and wrapped his arms around her neck. Yami paid no heed and stalked into the dining room. Yami smirked at the retreating figure and kissed Yugi on the cheek before walking into the kitchen holding Yugi's hand. Seeing as how everyone was standing Yami quickly sat in a seat and pulled Yugi beside him. Mokuba quietly took her place beside Yugi. Seto, seeing that there was no place next to Yugi sat across from her. Yami asked the maid. "Who called us down here?" "I did," replied the maid, "the master and mistress are away on business so they left the business of coordinating breakfast up to me." "What business?" said Yami in shock "They never told me about any business." "It was an emergency Master Yami, something about ships blown off course." Yami nodded thoughtfully. "Okay then." He waved the maid away. Seto smiled good-naturedly at Yugi and cheerfully uttered "Good Morning!" Yugi sullenly replied "Good Morning." Eager to start conversation with this seemingly silent beauty, he asked "and how are you today Yugi?" Yami quickly replied for her "She is fine." Yugi smiled at him gratefully while Seto gave him a venomous glare. "Beware.Beware.The murderer is close to you." "AHHHH!" Yugi grasped her head in obvious agony. Yami looked at her worriedly. "Yugi?" "They are all lying to you.all of them.they're all cold blooded killers." "Stop it! Stop it!" Yugi rocked back and forth in her seat. Seto put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She roughly pushed it away. "They all want to kill you Yugi.all of them." "No! NO! NO! Not true.NOT TRUE!" she screamed trying to block the voices out. Mokuba came up behind Yugi and looked at her closely. Reaching behind her ear she picked out a small microphone. "Hmmm." she said thoughtfully. "I wonder if.oh well I'll do it later. She put the microphone into her pocket." The men looked at her in wonder. "Girls" sighed Yami "what would we do without them?" Mokuba leaned down and whispered "Yugi, are you okay?" Yugi nodded and hugged Mokuba gratefully. "Thank you." she said before turning back to the table. Mokuba watched her intently and after making sure she was fine, followed suit. The boys quickly followed. The maid walked back in. "The cook wants to know what you want for breakfast," she stated. "Where's Serenity?" asked Yami. "Mistress Serenity said she had work to do and wants breakfast in her room. She will be having whatever you guys decide to have." The maid smoothed out her apron. Mokuba sighed. "We'll have Belgian Waffles," she said brushing back her long brown hair. "Yes, Lady Mokuba" the maid replied before walking out of the room, her gray hair swishing behind her. Yugi fidgeted nervously before leaning over to whisper in Yami's ear, "What are Belgian Waffles?" "They're really good." He whispered back. "Oh that explains a whole lot!" she hissed. Yami shrugged. He became absorbed with playing with his fork. Guys! Yugi mentally sighed in frustration. She put her head down on the table. She cowered when she felt Seto staring at her. She looked up into his flashing green eyes. He smiled gently at her. She smiled back. Yami stopped playing with his eating utensils. An uneasy silence filled the room. Clip Clap the maid walked back in carrying four plates of Belgian Waffles. She placed a plate in front of everyone. "Anything else?" asked the maid. "Some syrup please," replied Seto. "Yes Master Seto." the maid turned and left. Yugi watched as everyone dug into his or her waffles. She sighed. Brushing her brown bang behind her ear she sat and watched. Seto had his face in a regal position, and would gently cut a piece of waffle before lifting it up all the way to his mouth, before dabbing his mouth with a napkin. Yami on the other hand was hunched down close to the plate so that the fork had to travel the shortest distance to get from the plate to his mouth. She watched as every so often his blonde hair would fall into his eyes and he would stop for a moment to blow it back into place before resuming his feast. After about every ten bites he would pick up his napkin and wipe his mouth. She looked at him fondly before turning over to watch Mokuba. She was still in the process of cutting her waffles. Yugi watched in fascination as she cut each waffle into bite sized pieces before eating them. While she chewed Mokuba tilted her head thoughtfully as if thinking about something. Yugi turned back down to her uneaten waffles. "Syrup!" called the maid as she walked in carrying the syrup jar. She placed it on the table and left. Both Yami and Seto reached for it and grabbed it at the same time. 


End file.
